


Драмкружок имени Пак Джинена (старшего)

by jana_nox



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/M, Gen, Hamilton References, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: 495 слов про американскую революциюГамильтон/Лоуренс, намек на Гамильтон/Анджелика, хоупфул Джефферсон/Анджелика, суисайдал Джинен (младший)/Маллиган





	Драмкружок имени Пак Джинена (старшего)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на репку по ключу: "Короли не сдаются. Человек просто уступает силе."

Стоило Пак Джинену, куратору драмкружка старшей школы им. МНЕТ, поднять вопрос о постановке нового мюзикла для школьного рождественского концерта, как воздух перед ним заполнился лесом рук.

Он сжал пальцы на переносице и, не открывая глаз, сказал куда-то влево:

— Нет, Джебом, мюзикла «Кошки» в этом году наша школа не увидит. Да, опять.

Джебом дебютировал в «Кошках» еще в шесть лет и имел лестные отзывы от школьного бюллетеня, которые его мама до сих пор хранила в специальной папочке и которые он регулярно вспоминал по случаю и без оного.

Остальные члены драмкружка единогласно проголосовали за «Гамильтона». Чего, собственно, и следовало ожидать. Учитель Пак даже заранее приготовил список ролей и распечатки текстов, хотя было очевидно, что все присутствующие знали партитуру наизусть и уже читали Чернова, Маккалоу и даже Сьюзан Холловей Скотт.

— Чур я Гамильтон! — подсуетился Джексон, пока его одноклассники хлопали ушами.

— Аарон Бёрр, сэр, — в шутовском поклоне протянул ему руку Ёндже, — приятно познакомиться.

Такой прыти от тихони Ёндже никто не ожидал, поэтому дальше все затараторили одновременно.

— Эла-а-а-йза, — пропела Йерин.

Джимин смерила выразительным взглядом Лизу, и та неконфликтно пожала плечами.

— Тогда мне остаются Пэгги и Мария. Все равно во втором акте у нее самые клевые строчки.

Три девочки победоносно сделали «ворк!». И даже тренироваться не пришлось.

Джимин нравилось, что ни у кого даже мысли не возникло, что кто-то другой может играть Анджелику. Вся эта роль — это же стопроцентная Джимин! Осам герлпауэр — чек. Твердо стоит на ногах — чек. Неудачная слабость к Джексону — тоже присутствовала, вынуждена была признать Джимин (но не вслух). С другой стороны, ее жизнь была полна путешествий и приключений. Попадание по всем пунктам.

— Тогда я Лафайетт и Джефферсон! — Бэмбэму просто очень хотелось быть поближе к Джимин, а, если верить исторической хронике (конечно, он читал Чернова в оригинале, какой он музыкальный гик без этого?), одного из них Джимин считала очень умным, а второго из французской тюрьмы вытаскивала.

Джексон самовольно назначил Джебома Лоуренсом. Окружающие вежливо похихикали, но ведь и правда — любовная переписка одного к другому точно также частенько становилась достоянием общественности, когда летавшие туда-сюда бумажные самолетики неудачно попадали в затылок кого-то из учителей (серьезно, это было бы смешно и мило один раз, но целых три? Целься лучше, Джексон).

Югем без особой борьбы присвоил себе роль Маллигана, стоило ему только продемонстрировать свои новые лосины. Джинен, который даже не состоял в драмкружке, а просто пришел поболеть за бойфренда, от силы и красоты демонстрации нервно отобрал у Ёндже его пистолет.

Добродушный второгодник Кевин, которого вообще невесть как занесло в это сборище отъявленных любителей мюзиклов, робко поднял руку и предложил свою кандидатуру на роль отца демократии.

Оставалась роль Георга Третьего. 

— Идем по пути наименьшего сопротивления, Марк? — поинтересовался у вечно молчаливого солиста учитель Пак.

Входя в роль, Марк по-королевски поднял бровь.

— Короли не сдаются. Человек просто уступает силе.

— В смысле, ты с самого начала хотел петь за Георга и знал, что остальные уступят тебе?

— В смысле, он знал, что Георг находится на сцене всего четырнадцать минут из почти трехчасового мюзикла, — со знанием дела поправила Джимин.

Учитель Пак кивнул. Это было куда больше похоже на правду.


End file.
